Barriers To Happiness
by LGioLondon
Summary: This could have worked. She could have asked Sam to come and stay after class, she could have talked to her about her relationship with Brooke and she could have helped her. Yes, all of this is true. This could have happenned if Sam wasn't missing.
1. Chapter 1

BARRIERS TO HAPPINESS

**Hi everyone ! I know it's been a long time..no wait...a long long long time but I'm back and I hope you will follow (and like) my new story ! For those of you who don't know it yet, english is not my first language so I do apologise for the wrong spelling, grammar and other mistakes I will probably make :s Anyway, your thoughts are very important to me so please review as much as you want in order to improve my story, add your ideas or just to tell me all about your Christmas presents or your New Year resolutions ;) **

CHAPTER 1 : MISSING

Jack arrived out of breathe, Brooke looked at him. At first she was confused but then, when she heard him pronounce these following words, she get scared. Only one sentence, just four little words which were stuck into the young woman's head : "_Sam is in trouble_"

A FEW HOURS AGO

"Sam, it's been more than a week since I've asked you about the adoption papers and since that, you're trying your best to avoid me" she paused and gave a quick look at the teen right in front of her, who remained silent. She continued : " If you'd rather stay at the foster parent stage I'm okay with that" she lied."I don't like seeing you so uncomfortable around me because of the all situation." This was true. Sam looked down at her plate a bit ashamed. Brooke sighed. "It's okay honey, let's forget about those papers for now, alright ?" she said gently, grabbing one of her foster daughter's hand. Samantha hesitated before answering to Brooke. Finally, she came up with a simple "Okay".

Brooke would never admit it in front of Sam but she was disappointed and hurt with the teenager's reaction. She was hoping for a quick answer, and to be completely honest, she was waiting for a favorable one. Now, she could only hope that one day Sam will let her in and accept her as her mother like she's already accepted Sam as her daughter. But patience, this time will come eventually. Well, let's hope.

AT A COFFEE SHOP

Sam felt awful. The reason why she hasn't answered Brooke was because she got too afraid of letting her know she actually love her. 'You're so stupid ! Brooke already knows you **like** her, otherwise why would you stay with her ?' she thought. '...But she doesn't know you **love** her, you've never told her.' A little voice in her head said. "I'll talk to her tonight." She announced, determined.

"Talk to who ?" someone behind her said.

"Oh, I was just talking to myself." She responded.

"You're not a bit too young to talk to yourself ?" she teased.

"Does anybody ever told you your jokes are poor _Vicky _?" Sam retorted, and Victoria rolled her eyes. "Don't call me that, you know too well it annoys me." She warned.

"Well, you started" the teen replied with sarcasm in her voice, before heading to school.

AT BROOKE'S HOME

"What's wrong ?" Haley asked her friend.

"What ? Hum..Nothing. Why ?" Brooke answered clumsily. But, of course, Haley didn't believe a word. "I've just told you Jamie didn't go to school this morning because of his fever and you didn't react. Where is the over-reaction of 'auntie Brooke' and the hundreds of questions which follow when I informed her that her godson gets sick ?" Haley asked, teasing her.

However, Brooke felt horrible "I'm so sorry Hales. I wasn't fully listening to you, I'm a terrible friend." She apologised far too sadly to Haley's point of view. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter, Jamie is fine now, but what about you ?"

"I'm glad to hear it. What do you mean ? What about me ?" she frowned.

"Are you okay ?" Haley asked concerned. Brooked looked away and then took a deep breathe and told her friend the truth. "Well, it's not really such a good day today I must say." She looked at Haley, who waited for the youg woman to continue. "I told Sam to put the adoption papers aside." Haley looked surprised. "Why ?" she asked, unsure of understanding. "Because Sam found difficult to picture us as an 'official family'." She responded, looking down at the table. Haley was speechless. Her eyes were wide open with surprise. "Did she say 'no' ?!" when Brooke shook her head implying no, Haley felt relieved but only for a while. She felt sorry for her friend, she seemed so helpless. Nevertheless, she tried to cheer her up : "well, at least she didn't refuse the offer. She's just...postponed it." Haley remarked.

"I'm not sure of that." Brooke confessed.

"Why not ?" Haley asked, confused. Then, Brooke's teary eyes met Haley's. "What if she did not answer me because she did not know how to refuse the adoption Hales ?" Brooke pointed out. It took a few seconds before Haley answered back. "No, you can't be serious. This girl _adores_ you, believe me. She might need some time to accept the thought but she _needs_ you, don't ever doubt of it." Haley exclaimed, truly convinced she was right. Brooke forced a small smile in return.

**TREE HILL HIGHSCHOOL**

When Haley entered her class, she was still confused because of the conversation she had with her friend. It was now 2pm and Haley had to give a lecture. Fortunately it was Sam's class. She thought she could talk to the teen at the end of it, in case she would open up, and tried to clarify the situation between Brooke and the adolescent.

This could have worked. She could have asked Sam to come and stay after class, she could have talked to her about her relationship with Brooke and she could have helped her. Yes, all of this is true. This could have happenned if Sam wasn't missing.

**Please review ! there are more to come I promise ! Let me know what you think and if you want me to add some characters or some of your great ideas, please feel free ! **

**PS : I'll try to update once or twice a month. (probably once : I have a busy timetable at college, sorry :s)**


	2. Jerry

**Because I've managed to write another chapter, here is chapter 2 !**** I'll try to update as soon as possible. Thank you for your reviews, I'm glad you like my story so far :) **** "Guest" you're right, I'll bring Julian in the story but not right now, probably after chapter 5 or 6. Thanks for the proposal ! **

**CHAPTER 2 : JERRY**

"What do you mean she wasn't there ?" Brooke asked worried.

"I don't know...She didn't come Brooke." Haley answered back.

"But...Where is she ? Did you see her at school or...I don't know..anywhere else ?" Brooke asked more and more perturbed.

"No Brooke..I'm sorry... Did she tell you something this morning ? Did she act weird or ..?" but Haley couldn't finish her sentence. "No! No! No!" Brooke cut her off. "It's okay Brooke. This doesn't mean she's gone forever, she may have skipped school." Haley tried to reassure and convinced herself at the same time. "No Hales. She's not like that. It's not her kind. Look, I am sorry for yelling at you, it's just... I have a bad feeling." Brooke said.

"I know that Brooke. I don't blame you. I'm sure she's okay. Don't worry too much alright ?" Haley said. "Okay" Brooke responded before hunging up the phone.

Haley sighed, she looked at the empty room in front of her. "_I hope you're alright Sam"_. She told herself.

Brooke, after her conversation with Haley, dialed Sam's number and waited...and waited some more...she's got no response, she was getting frustrated. About three minutes later she called her again but no answer - as well as her ten other attempts – the young woman then tried to relax a bit with some work to do and the TV on..This attempt failed too ; it was impossible for her to calm down, she knew something wasn't right. And indeed,...something wasn't right.

It was now half past seven, in other words , it was more than five hours that Brooke hasn't heard of her daughter. There was no doubt left.. Sam was gone... for good.

During these five hours Brooke succeded in convincing herself that Sam has left her because she doesn't love her. She thought all was her fault. In a rush, she grabbed her keys, her scarf and was about to leave the house when she heard someone knocking hastely on the door. She ran towards it, hoping it was Sam...but it wasn't. A young boy with fluffly hair was standing at the door instead. He looked exhausted. Brooke looked at him. At first she was confused but then, when she heard him pronounce these following words, she get scared. Only one sentence, just four little words which were stuck into the young woman's head : "_Sam is in trouble_" Jack said.

"Come in." Brooke managed to say. Jack nodded his head and entered the house. Brooke offered him a hot chocolate which he did not refuse. Brooke made herself some tea and sat in front of Jack. She looked straight into his eyes. "Can you repeat once more please ?" Brooke asked and the teen accepted. "I was with Sam at school today. For lunch, because we've got time, we decided to go out and we ate at the dinner's before our next class with Mrs Scott. However, things happened differently. One of her foster father from South Carolina showed up and was...let's say tipsy. He spoke to Sam in a mean way. People starting to look at us, so Sam suggested to talk to him outside but I followed them. I didn't want to let her alone with him. From what I heard, Sam is legally still his daughter in South Carolina. I tried to know more, but I lost track of them. I went back to school and waited but she didn't come. Then, I looked everywhere Sam could have been but didn't find her. That's why I came to you." He finished looking at his best friend's mother.

"Did she call you ?" she asked, trying to understand what was happening.

"No. I wanted to check if she was here, with you." He answered.

"Honestly, I don't think she will have come here." She mumbled but Jack heard it.

"Why do you say that ?" he asked confused. Brooke hesitated before answering him but, afterall, Jack was the more qualified person to help her to understand Sam. She was his best friend, he knew more things about that girl than her. She knew Sam confided in him (and sometimes in Brooke too). "Well, she might have told you about our conversation this morning, right ?" Jack nodded. Brooke continued "I'm not sure she wants to be with me. I think she likes me but doesn't love me. She appreciates being here but..I don't know, she seems to be as uncomfortable as the day she came in. I knew the adoption was going to be a difficult topic to discuss about but..." Brooke was cut off.

"Sorry Brooke, but you're wrong." Jack interrupted. The young woman looked at him. The teenage boy seems to tell the truth. "Look, I don't want to interfere in your relationship with Sam but you _**really **_matter to her. Trust me." He said very convincing which warmed Brooke's heart but he was also getting uncomfortable with their conversation. "So, you have no other ideas of where she could be ?" Brooke asked and Jack shook his head. "Then, I'll go to the police." She announced, determined.

At the police station, Brooke and Jack explained everything. However, Sam has been missing for less than 48 hours and they decided not to investigate for now. Brooke was furious, she tried her best to make them understand the situation, but with Sam's past, they didn't really take it seriously. However, one of the policemen, Jerry, was particularly touched by the story. That's why he came closer and talked to Brooke. "Wait a minute please !" He said. Brooke stopped in her track and turned to him. "You may think my colleagues are not very helpful at the moment and you're certainly right." He laughed. But Brooke did not. "Look, I have a daughter of Samantha's age and if she was gone and I was convinced she was in danger, I'd have liked to find someone to help me." Brooke looked at him unsure of understanding. "Are you telling me you're going to help me to find my daughter ?" she asked and Jerry nodded. "Let's talk in my office, I don't really have the right to do that. It's not the usual procedure so I'd like not to be in trouble if you mind.."he confessed and Brooke and Jack shared a look and then accepted the offer.

"Well, first of all I need to have is the name of the man who was with Samantha." He looked at Brooke who looked at Jack. "Sam didn't mention his name I'm afraid." Jack said sadly.

"Okay. Would you be able to recognise him ?" Jerry asked the boy and the teen nodded. "Okay then. What I will do once we have his identity is to go and look after him with some of my partners and keep an eye on the border between North Carolina and South Carolina. Alright ?" he asked. Brooke and Jack agreeded. "Thank you." Brooke sincerely said before heading out the police station. "You're welcome. If you've got any information, please call me on my personal mobile phone for now. Remember I'm not allowed to do anything for you yet." Brooke appreciated his help. She left Jack with Jerry and decided to talk to some of her friends for some help and look after Sam.


	3. Howard Clapton

**Hi guys ! because I couldn't sleep the past two nights, I've managed to finish writing chapter 5 ! So I told myself I could update now while I can ('cause after it will be difficult to update as often). Hope you'll enjoy! Please if you've got some ideas, let me know !**

**CHAPTER 3 : HOWARD CLAPTON**

**AT HALEY'S HOUSE**

"How was the game tonight ?" Haley asked her husband.

"It was not an important game but it was good though. We won against the team from South Carolina even if I wasn't very effective tonight, I felt a bit tired, probably because of Jamie's last troubled night." Nathan said.

"Yeah. Hopefully he's better now." Haley responded a bit preoccupied. Nathan noticed it and asked. "What's the matter ?"

"It reminds me that Sam is still missing and her foster father is no where to be seen" Haley exclaimed.

"Do you think she's alright ?" Nathan asked a bit worried. Even if he hadn't get the chance yet to know the teen and spend some time around with her, he knew his wife cares a lot for that kid and his son loves her.

"I don't know. I hope so. What is scary is that her foster father seems to have disappeared too. His appartment was empty and the neighbours didn't see him for quite a long time. I'm worried he might do something to Sam." Haley confessed with lots of concerned in her voice as the thought of it came through her mind. "I don't think I could handle it, you know... if anything happens to Sam, I can't even imagine how Brooke would be."

"Don't think of it this way honey. I'm sure evrything is going to be fine. Trust me." He paused. "You love that kid, don't you ?"

"Yes, I think so. I mean I've always felt something for that girl. You know the first day she came in my class I knew she was special, different. When she handed me her first paper, I was definitely sure she was amazing. And then, when we discovered her, sleeping in that filthy car in high school, I knew I had to do something for her. I didn't want to let her down for some reasons I can't explain. That's when I thought of Brooke and her desire to be a mom." Nathan smiled. "She seems to be a good kid" Haley looked at him. "Yes, she is." she added. "So, you think her disappearance has something to do with her foster father's reapparence ?" he asked. " I won't be surprise. Unfortunately, I don't know him, so I don't know if he is a threat for Sam or not. But, something had happened in the past, otherwise Sam would have had stayed with him." They both remained silent.

"Mama, I've finished to brush my teeth, can you read me my story now ?" a young little boy shouted from his bedroom. Haley and Nathan both smile.

"I'm coming !" she yelled back.

* * *

**AT PEYTON'S**

"Hum...it smells good" Peyton said, stretching in her bed.

"I made you some pancakes." Lucas answered his wife with a smile on his face.

"Thank you." She smiled back.

"Anything for my girls." He said placing tenderly a kiss on the top of his wife's stomach.

* * *

**AT BROOKE'S HOME**

"...hum..Jack, can you wake up ?" Brooke approached him and gave him a gentle squeez. Jack had slept on Brooke's couch the night before in order to help her looking out for Sam the next day. "oh..sorry..thanks for waking me up. Where do we start ?" he asked, getting up. "Well, first..what about some breakfast ?" she kindly suggested. "it's okay, you don't have to do that, I can skip it." But Brooke wasn't going to accept that. "Jack you have to eat something. Then we'll make some research about Sam's foster dad." He was about to protest but Brooke sternly added : "_Only_ then." The boy nodded and followed Brooke in the kitchen.

"So..." Brooke began. "I have something I've always wanted to know." Jack looked up wondering what was about to come. "How did you become friends ? I mean you and Sam." Jack felt a bit less anxious now. "Well, we were at the same orphranage when we were 5 years old. Though we weren't that close, I mean we used to play together some days but we really get inseparable when we were both living in the same family." He explained. "Sam had been in an orphranage ?!" Brooke exclaimed, surprised. She knew Sam's been through a lot in her life but somehow she thought she always had lived with someone even if that someone wasn't human enough to love and take good care of her. "Didn't she tell you about that ?" The young woman shook her head. "Sam doesn't talk much about that kind of stuff. She told me some anecdotes about her past but nothing about the terrible things she had to go through." She added with a hint of sadness in her voice. Jack didn't seem surprised. "It has nothing to do with you. Many of her friends don't know much about her story." Jack said. "But you do." Brooke pointed out. "Honestly, I know more about Sam than you or her other friends but, there are things Sam won't let me know and I'm okay with that even if it's a bit scary because she, on the contrary, knows everything about me." He said laughing. Brooke smiled as well. "So, I'm guessing the guy with who Sam was is one of those things you don't know much about, right ?" She asked. "I'm afraid so, yeah." Jack responded. Brooke sighed. It was not a good sign if Sam hadn't talk to Jack about that man. She was scared. Where was her daughter ? Was she alright ? What does that man want ? It made no sense to her. "Well, let's start some research then." She announced, holding back her thoughts.

"Wow I've never seen someone eating that much for breakfast before !" Lucas exclaimed before receiving a tap on his shoulder. "Hey !" Peyton began to protest but was interrupted by her mobile phone's ring. "I have to answer, it's Brooke." Lucas nodded.

"Allo ?"

"Hi Peyton, sorry to disturb you so early but I need a favour." Brooke said.

"Yes sure, what's up sweety ?"

"I'm with Jack and we're trying to figure out what was the name of that guy with who Sam was talking to."

"Okay..How can I help ?" Peyton asked.

"Well Jack identified him on a picture but the policemen weren't able to tell us his name. They found his appartment empty. Apparently he gave different fake names. All we know is that he was working in a bank, he lost his job and divorced his wife. The file didn't even mention Sam. However, he used his credit card once before Sam's disappearance it was for a CD from your label. That seems to be the only mistake he made, and consequently, my only chance for me to find him." She explained.

"I see. Look, come at my home, I have my computer with me. I'm not working at the moment as you know, but I've asked Haley to send me everything concerning the label on my computer. So if your guy bought something from me, I'll be able to help you."

"Thanks Peyton. That's great news. I am on my way." Brooke said before hanging up the phone.

**(A FEW MINUTES LATER)**

Peyton heard a knock on the door and quickly opened it.

"Hi Peyton, thanks for your help. How is the pregnancy going on ?" Brooke asked, entering the house.

"Your future niece and I are both alright thank you. However Lucas is going completely crazy. Sometime I wonder who is the one pregnant in this house." She joked. Brooke smiled but Peyton was able to read through Brooke like an open book. So it was easy for her to see the worried look in her best friends' eyes. "Please come and sit down. I'll grab my computer." Brooke nodded.

"Okay..." Peyton said after sitting down next to Brooke. "All I need to know is the time and the CD this bastard bought." Peyton said angrily, knowing that her niece, well...she considered Sam as her niece but never admit it because Sam was reluctant lately. Brooke gave the information to her friend and waited while Peyton was concentrated on the computer's screen. After three or maybe five minutes later, Peyton found something interesting. "Good news. I have a name, he is Howard Clapton, and credit cards don't lie." Brooke didn't wait long before throwing her arms around her blondy friend's neck. "Thanks a lot ." Peyton was smiling. "You're welcome , I'm more than happy to help. Please, let me know what is going on, okay ? Lucas and I will help you with anything we can do." Brooke nodded. "I know. Thank you for that." Then she went outside and called Jerry and Jack.

**So, how was it ?**


	4. Room 42

CHAPTER 4 : Room 42

"His photo is on few local channels from both South & North Carolina now. We hope someone is going to call us." Jerry announced.

"Good. I have myself made some research and I've found out his real name, he's Howard Clapton." Brooke responded.

"Okay, great. I'll see what I can find and let you know." He said, and then disappeared in his office.

AT HALEY'S HOUSE

Haley was in the kitchen cooking some diner for her family and Jamie was sitting on a barstool in front of her mum. He was drawing when he suddenly stopped and looked at his mother. He seemed thoughtful. Haley noticed it. "What's on your mind, kid ?"

Jamie remained silent for a while and then answered "Where is Sam, mummy ?" Haley stopped what she was doing and turned to her son. "I don't know, sweety." Haley didn't want to lie to him, she hated not knowing where Sam was.

"Is she alright ?" he asked. Haley sighed. "I think so, buddy." Jamie frowned. "You're not sure ?" he asked a bit worried. Haley came closer and sat next to him and then she placed him on her laps. She looked at his drawing. There were four people on it. Under each one of them there was a name written. The tall man with an orange ball in his hands was "daddy", next to him was a woman with a guitar called "mummy", on the left, there was another woman with some clothes in one hand, her name was "aunt Brooke", she was taking another woman's hand with a skateboard at her feet : "Sam". Haley smiled at it. "Are you worrying about Sam, honey ?" she asked after placing a kiss on the top of his head. Jamie nodded. "Well, Sam is a strong and brave girl, right ?" Jamie approved again. "Well, in that case, I'm sure she's alright." Haley tried to reassured her son. "So why isn't she with us right now ?" he asked, turning his head so he was facing his mother. She looked at him in his blue eyes and responded : "Perhaps she get lost." Jamie thought about it. "So she must be looking for her home now. Maybe we can try to help her find her way back to us, right mummy ?" Haley nodded. "That's right honey, that's right." She said, hugging him. "Are you hungry ?" she asked after a while.

"I'm super hungry !" he exclaimed which made his mom laughed. It was amazing how fast a kid could change of mood.

AT THE POLICE STATION

"Okay so...Harrod Clapton is 44 years old, he adopted Sam in a town in South Carolina when she was 10. He was married to Lisa Kelberg and couldn't have kids. She died one month after Sam's adoption in a car accident. He lost his job in a bank five months after his wife's death because he stole quite a huge amont of money from his clients. We've got his current address but we found out the other day it was empty. We know he left with his car, an old red Dodge, so we're asking for witnesses in many public bars, clubs, restaurants, motels, etc... Now we just have to wait Mrs Davis." Jerry summed up. "Okay, let me know if you've got anything at all and please, call me Brooke." She said before leaving.

AT BROOKE'S HOME

Brooke heard a knock on the door and she knew who it was. "Hi Jack, please come in." She said opening the door.

"Thanks." He replied.

"How was school today ?" Brooke asked walking towards the kitchen in order to give Jack a cup of hot chocolate.

"Good." He answered a bit anxious. Brooke looked at him and narrowed her eyes. "Have you been in school today Jack ?" she asked suspiciously.

"No." He admitted.

"Jack ! You have to go to school ! You can't skip it." Brooke shouted which surprised Jack. He didn't think it would matter to her. Somehow, he felt good to have someone who cares about it. The last time he was asked about how was his day at school was some years ago.

"Sorry. I tried to go but on the way I've asked every local shops if they have seen Sam or her foster dad recently. And, as you know, there are many shops around here, so by the time I've finished asking, it was time to leave school." He explained. Brooke was mad at him for skipping school but she couldn't really blame him for that. Afterall, his bestfriend was missing with a potentially crazy guy. "Look, Jack I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you can't skip school even if I understand why you've done it and even if I appreciated it. It is not your job to look after Sam. You can help me, but after school only, okay ?" Brooke explained, thinking the boy will disagree with her but she was surprised when she heard him said "Okay, sorry."

"It's alright. So, have you found something interesting ?" she asked but quickly lost hope when she saw the young boy shaking his head implying no. She sighed and was about to say something when her phone ring. She grabed her purse and took her mobile phone. "Allo ?"

"Hello Mrs Davis..hum Brooke. Someone called me. Apparently, this morning two persons were seen in a motel. The description of those people could correspond with Harrod and Sam." Jerry informed. Brooke's heart beat faster. "Really ? Where ?" she asked.

"In a motel not so far from the border with South Carolina." He answered and gave Brooke the address.

(LATER AT THE MOTEL)

Brooke walked towards the main entrance and looked at the young receptionist woman. "Excuse me, I'm looking for the person who called the police this morning concerning the kidnapping of my daughter." She explained. "Oh right, please follow me." The young woman said. Brooke followed her to the second floor. "Number 53, here we are." The receptionist announced before knocking on the green door. They waited until an old lady in her late 70's opened the door. "I have to go to work, I'll let you two discuss." And then the young woman left. Brooke was a bit puzzled. She didn't really know why she was standing at an old lady's door. "Hum..My name is Brooke Davis. I'm looking for the person who called the po-" but Brooke was cut short. "Yes, I know. I'm Miss Partgrim. I'm the person you're looking for. Please come in, this doorway is always so cold !" she said opening her door wider. Brooke, after a second of hesitation, entered. "Would you like some tea or coffee darling ?" the old woman asked but Brooke gently refused. "Could you tell me why you called the police miss Partgrim ?" Brooke asked. The old woman took a sit on her sofa and, after drinking a sip of her tea, she answered Brooke. "Well, every morning I go to this charming little coffee shop just down the road. I like taking my breakfast there. They made the best fried eggs of this State !" she exclaimed. Brooke couldn't wait anymore but she decided not to interrupt her. "Anyway, there are always the same persons in this shop but this morning, a man was there. He looked tired and thoughtful. I had the feeling that I already knew him but I couldn't remember well. After my breakfast I returned to my appartment and I looked through my window. That's when I saw that old red Dodge parked at the motel that I recognised him. I saw him the day before on TV. So, I called the police." She added. "Thank you for that. Do you know if he was alone or if he stayed at the motel for the night ?" Brooke asked. The old woman nodded, swallowing her tea. "Yes darling. He was in the room 42 yesterday night with this beautiful young girl though she seemed a bit sick, and confused. This doorway is particularly quiet but yesterday night, I heard someone slamming the door, so I went out of my room and I saw them, but it was not until this morning that I've been able to recognise him." She responded. "I think they left before lunch today." She added. Brooke tensed when she heard the woman said Sam seemed sick and confused but she decided not to show it and thanked miss Partgrim hundreds of times and then asked the motel's manager the permisssion to have a look at the room 42. He accepted and asked the receiptionist the key. Brooke took it and opened the door. The room was empty, there was absolutely nothing left in the drawers, cupboards or even in the bin. She sighed. Where was her daughter ? She had no clue. She needed to find her, she needed to.

Are you still interested in that story ? Do you have any ideas for the following chapters ? (I'm trying to write chapter 6) Thanks ! 


	5. Saved ?

**CHAPTER 5 : Saved ?**

**AN : Sorry for the long update, but I've been pretty busy – and probably will be again – anyway, I hope you'll like it though**

It was 6:30am on Brooke's alarm clock when the engine rang but the woman was awake for a while now. She couldn't sleep knowing that her daughter was still missing. All she wished for was to go knocking on her teen's door, yelling at her to get out of the bed and giving her daughter a tight "good-morning hug". But it was not possible, not this morning. So instead, she took a shower and then, she tried to eat some breakfast but wasn't in the mood for it. She looked at the room in front of her. It was so quiet in her house, there was no loud music, no sarcastic remarks, no jokes, no fights, no ... one. Suddenly, her phone rang.

"Allo ?"

"Good morning Brooke." The young woman tensed at the sound of the voice.

"I have no time for you mother." She replied.

"Wait ! I'm calling you because I want to know if you've got some news from Sam." Victoria explained.

"This is not your business, goodbye Victoria." Brooke harshly said.

"Look, I know we're not in really good terms lately. I've told you I am sorry for what happenned with Julian. I've made a mistake I get that. But I'm not talking to you about him. I know you don't particularly like it but, I'm worried about your teen too." Victoria responded. Brooke sighed. She didn't want to go into it. "Sam was seen yesterday in a motel near the border with South Carolina. I've been there but there was no one." She announced, sadness in her voice.

"Sorry Brooke...What is the name of Sam's foster dad ?" Victoria asked.

"Howard Clapton, why ?" Brooke asked a bit puzzled.

"Nothing, just asking. Look, I have to go, goodbye Brooke." And then, she hang up. This time, Brooke was lost. It was very difficult for her to understand her mother.

About two minutes later, her phone rang again.

"What do you want this time ? Do you want to explain me once more how you managed to destroy my relationship with Julian by telling him to go away if he really loved me in order to focus on my career ?" Brooke said angryly.

"Good morning Brooke, it's Jerry speaking." He paused. Brooke remained silent, she didn't know what to do, she felt so embarrassed. "I'm so sorry Jerry, I thought you were...someone else." The young woman apologised.

"It's alright. I have some good news for you. Could you meet me at the motel you've been yesterday ?" the policeman asked. Brooke immediately answered 'yes'. Before going there, she decided to text Peyton, who was probably sleeping, and she called Haley, who insisted on joining Brooke in the trip.

Jerry said he had some good news, and indeed it was true.

"What are we doing here ?" Brooke asked him.

"Can you see the coffee shop over there ?" he said pointing at it. Brooke and Haley nodded. "Well, in that case, can you see who is standing in the corner ?" he asked, looking at Brooke. "Oh my god..Sam." Sam was standing in the corner while Howard was talking on the phone from the shop.

"Okay, what's the plan ?" Haley asked.

"We don't want to scare him or anything. We don't know if he's dangerous or not. So we're waiting for him to get out of the coffee shop and then, with my team we'll arrest him on the parking. My men already are around the shop, you don't have to worry, everything will be fine. What's more, the police from South Carolina know what's going on, so they're working with us today." He reassured. Brooke was happy and relieved. This will finally end. She will get her daughter back, and continue her life as before.

But things didn't happen as planned.

Indeed, once Howard and Sam were out of the coffee shop the police arrived but Howard quickly grabbed Sam and threatened her with a knife.

"Don't move or I'll kill the girl !" he shouted at the police.

"Ok. Calm down Howard, if you let go of her, we won't hurt you, it's not too late." But Howard didn't seem to worry. "Look around you, we're all here, you can't escape." Jerry shouted back.

"No ! get out of my way ! I'll go in my car with the girl, and you'll let me leave, if you don't I'm gonna stabbed her, I don't mind going to jail." He announced determined.

Jerry hesitated. He didn't want to upset the man but letting him go with a weapon wasn't an option either. "Ok. Listen to me Howard. This is what we're going to do. You leave the girl here and we'll let you go away." Jerry lied. Howard laughed. "Do you really think I'm that stupid ? Shut up and I'll tell you what we gonna do." He paused waiting for attention. "The girl will go with me in the car, but I'll let go of my knife. I know the law, you can't shoot me if I'm not armed and you won't because it's too risky." _He's got a point_ Jerry thought. The policmen as well as Brooke and Haley were waiting for Jerry's actions. Jerry looked around and exclaimed : "Alright Howard, you won. Let go of your knife and we won't hurt you." Jerry couldn't read in Howard's mind but his plan didn't make any sense. Why would he go in the car with the girl to be arrested a few metres away by the police from South Carolina ?

Sam entered the car, quickly followed by her foster's dad. Brooke carefully watched the scene but she was disturbed by her cell phone's vibes. So, she grabbed it and saw the person calling : Victoria. _"Not a good time right now"_ she thought. She decided to ignore the call but soon after it rang again. Jerry ordered his men to put the gun down and Howard started to drive away, a smile on his face : "it will soon be over Sammy, we'll be together again, I promise." He said to the teen who looked at him in fear. Brooke couldn't bear her phone's vibrations so she took it and answered her mother, eventually. "This is not a good time Victoria." She coldly said. "This is very important Brooke : don't let Howard Clapton go to South Carolina, I know what he's up to, you'll lose Sam." Victoria's concerned voice worried Brooke. She wanted to ask her mother 'why ?' but was interrupted by the scene in front of her. Howard crossed the border and he, by his own will, got out of his car and slowly walked, his arms above his head while the police ran towards him and a few other men checked on Sam. What disturbed Brooke the most was that, after being arrested and placed in the police car, Howard was still smiling. Brooke could have thought it was just because he was crazy but with her mother's call, she wasn't so sure of that anymore. She was about to ask her mother why but she prefered switching off her phone and ran towards her daughter to give her the long hug she wanted so badly.

"Oh my god Sam! Are you okay ? Do you need to go to the hospital or -" but she was cut short by her daughter. "No, I'm fine now. Don't worry. I just want to go home, please." Samantha reassured her. Brooke hugged her, like she wished she could have done this morning, and responded : "alright, let's go home then." She was about to walked away with her teenager when someone behind her called her. She turned to the man's voice. "I'm sorry ma'am but you can't leave with the girl."

**So, what do you guys think ? Please comment :)**


	6. daughters

**Hey ! Sorry for the long update, I really hope you are still reading this story, please let me know :)**

**CHAPTER 6 **: DAUGHTERS

**(AT PEYTON'S)**

Lucas sighed at his blank page. It's been three hours since he tried writing something down for his new book.

"What's up honey ?" Peyton asked him. Lucas jumped from his chair. He clearly didn't expect his pregnant wife to be awake. "What are you doing here ?" he said in a gentle voice.

"I'm tired of laying in bed with this big front bottom." She said half-laughing, looking down at her stomach. Lucas smiled. "You're not fat, you're beautiful, and my little princess too." He said, leaning forward to whisper the last part at his wife's well-round belly. Peyton smiled at the sight, when suddenly she started to feel pain in her stomach. Lucas noticed the pain in his wife's eyes and started to worry. "Honey, is something wrong ?" he asked concerned. "No, I'm fine, just another contraction I guess." She answered with a weak smile. Lucas nodded. "You should go to bed." Peyton agreed and lay down on her bed, listening to some music. In the other room, Lucas was still struggling with ideas for his book.

**(AT THE BORDER)**

_She turned to the man's voice. "I'm sorry ma'am but you can't leave with the girl." The policeman said._

"What ? why ? I don't understand." Brooke asked confused. Suddenly, Sam's eyes became wider. "I get it now. Everything makes sense." She said more to herself than to Brooke. "What ? what's going on honey ?" Brooke asked more and more concerned. She had a bad feeling, why couldn't she come back home with her daughter ? "Howard brought me here because he needs me to be here" she paused. Brooke was waiting, fully listening. "I don't know exactly what for but..he adopted me. I'm legally his daughter in South Carolina, and we are in South Carolina Brooke...which means you represent nothing in this State, we're not related anymore, I'm not under your responsability but his." Sam announced looking first at Brooke then, directly at Howard's face who was still smiling into the police car.

However, Brooke wasn't smiling at all. Her daughter was saved, but for how long ? What does Howard expect from Sam ?

" I thought you only were his foster's daughter !" Brooke exclaimed.

"I was but...I left when the adoption papers were about to get finalized. I think he's got them now and that's explain why he's been looking for me. He wants me back." Sam explained, trying to hide her fear. "That's right ma'am, Samantha can't come with you unless you've got her father's permission." The policeman explained. Both Haley and Brooke couldn't believe it.

"It's okay Brooke. You should go. It's starting to be pretty late anyway. Come back home with Haley." Sam said but Brooke looked at her in disbelief. "Excuse me ? Do you really think I'm going to let you here with that man ?! No way Sam. I'll get you back." Brooke announced determined. Both Sam and Haley tried to supress their smile. Brooke could be so stubborn...and motherly.

"Brooke we've got a problem" Jerry said. "I know. I can't leave with Sam because we are in South Carolina." She continued. "Indeed, I'm sorry. But look, you can try to bring suit, it will be hard to win this but it's worth a try. The chances are weak and you'll need to stay in this State all the time, what's more you - " but once again Brooke interrupted him. "Do you know a good lawyer here Jerry ?" she asked, smiling at Sam, who smiled in return for the first time of the day.

**(AT PEYTON'S)**

"LUCAS !" Peyton shouted. Lucas got up from his chair and rushed into the bedroom where Peyton was trying to get on her feet with great difficulties. She looked at him with some pain in her eyes and said : "it's time. The baby is coming." Lucas, after a second of shock, quickly grabbed the bag he and Peyton had prepared for this day and helped his wife to get up. They rapidly but carefully walked out of their house and drove to the hospital.

**(AT HALEY'S)**

Jamie was playing basketball with his father on the wii when Nathan's phone rang. "Hang on buddy, I'll answer that. Don't cheat." He said while taking his cell phone. Jamie nodded.

"Allo ?"

"Nathan! It's Luke. Peyton and I are in hospital. I think today's the day." He announced, he sounded very happy.

"That's great man ! Jamie and I are coming. See you." Nathan turned to his son. "Jamie, get ready, we're leaving."

"Why ? the game's not over yet." Jamie complained. "I know, but uncle Lucas and aunt Peyton are in the hospital." His father explained. "What ?! Are they okay ?" Jamie asked worried. Nathan understood he made a mistake. "Yes buddy they are, they're there because something good is about to happen. I think today you will finally meet your cousin." Jamie replaced his worried look by a huge smile. He quicly turned off the TV and caught his jacket. "Come on dad, hurry up, we're going to be late." Nathan laughed. "Okay, we're going, but you know, it takes time, having a baby is a long process, we might have to wait a few hours." Nathan caught the disappointment on his son's face. "It's alright, I want to be the first to see the baby, well, after uncle Lucas and Aunt Peyton." The boy replied. Nathan laughed. "Alright then, let's go!" and they left.

**(AT THE POLICE STATION)**

"Alright, so you are here because you want to get full custody of Samantha Walker and a lawyer to speak in your favour. Am I right ?" the policeman asked Brooke. "That's right." She replied. "And you, you're here to try to put Mr. Clapton in jail for kidnapping." He asked Jerry who nodded. "That's gonna be a very difficult case to plead, you guys know that ?" Brooke and Jerry looked at each other and then at the policeman. "We know, but we won't give up." Brooke answered. The policeman nodded and declared the case open.

During that time, Haley and Sam were waiting outside the police station on a bench. Haley looked sadly at the teen. "How are you feeling ?" she asked. Sam shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just trying to understand what will happen if Brooke lose the case." Haley put an arm around the teenager. "Hey, looked at me, it's going to be fine, Brooke won't give up on you, trust me." She said trying to reassure the young girl.

"The thing is...I don't know how she could win, everything is in favour of my dad, well..Howard."

_Sam's got a point _Haley thought. "I know, but I'm sure we can prove that he tried to kidnap you when you were in North Carolina." Haley said . Samantha looked at her in her eyes and after a minute of silence, she spoke. "But we're not in North Carolina anymore." The teen sounded defeated. Haley sighed and couldn't think of anything else to say in order to appease the broken girl next to her. So, she acted like any family member would do. She envelopped Sam with her arms and stroke her hair. Sam was exhausted and she let the tears fall on Haley's shoulder.

"I'm not scared of him. What I'm afraid of is Brooke." The girl said after a while. Haley frowned. "What are you afraid of ?" Sam took a deep breathe. "When Julian left, Brooke was miserable, the first nights, she slept with me and she cried every night. I told her I was sorry he left, and she said that it was not that important. She told me the hardest thing for her was to lose me." Sam started to cry some more. Haley tightened her. "Then you can be sure that she will do anything possible to keep you safe." She responded.

"Haley ?" Sam said pulling away from her embrance. "Could you promise me something ?" Haley nodded. "Could you call Julian if I'm not with Brooke anymore, and explained him the situation and asking him to come back for her ?" Haley sighed. "Sam, I'm not sure I can do that. Brooke and Julian are both adults and -" but she was cut short. "Julian didn't leave because he wasn't in love with Brooke anymore. I know it. I don't know why he left but I'm sure he didn't want to. Please, just promise me to call him." She asked pleading. "Okay, I promise." Haley answered. And Sam found comfort again in Haley's arms.

**(AT THE HOSPITAL)**

"Here is a beautiful girl you've got." The doctor said, giving the newborn child to her mother. Peyton cried and was soon followed by her husband. "She's beautiful." They both exclaimed.

"What is her name ?" a nurse asked. Peyton couldn't look away from her daughter. "Her name is Sawyer Karen Samantha Scott." She announced smiling at her baby girl. The nurse nodded and smiled at the happy parents.

Peyton remembered the day she and Lucas agreed on their child's name.

(FLASH BACK)

"Have you got an idea of names for the baby ?"Lucas asked and Peyton nodded. "I'd really love to call our daughter Sawyer but it is a choice you BOTH have to make so if you don't wa-"but Lucas cut her short by giving her a kiss. "It's perfect. I love that name." Peyton smiled. "What about the other names, I like long names. Sawyer Scott is to short." Lucas said and Peyton laughed. "Alright, any ideas ?"

Lucas thought for a while. "Do you mind if my mom's name is part of our baby's name ?" Lucas asked.

"Sawyer Karen Scott. I love it."Peyton answered. They smiled. "I think we need one more name and it would be perfect." Lucas said. And for the rest of the day they tried to find a name but nothing was good enough. So they asked, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Sam and Jamie to help them out. Brooke suggested "Julia" but Haley wasn't please with this name, she prefered "Anna" but Peyton didn't really like it. Nathan suggested "Lucy" but Jamie didn't like it because of the girl in his class who likes teasing him. The adults laughed and decided to listen to Jamie therefore, "Lucy" was not chosen. Sam said "whatever, I'm not part of it." Which caused the adults to roll their eyes, and Jamie was for "Molly". The parents were not convinced but decided to keep "Molly" if they couldn't think of anything else. Later Peyton thought about what Sam had said. At first she thought, like every one else, that Sam was just being...Sam. But she caught a glimpse of sadness in the young girl's eyes and decided to come and talk to her.

_Knock knock. "Come in!" Sam offered._

"_Hey, you're okay ?" Peyton asked and the teen nodded. _

"_Hum..I'm not convinced, your eyes tell me otherwise.." Peyton was always the one to read through Sam, well most of the time. _

"_Come on kid, tell me what's on your mind." She gently said. Sam sighed. "It's just it's cool to be here, in this family, you're all great and I'm lucky." She paused._

"_But ?" Peyton continued. _

"_But I don't feel like being part of this family, I feel like sharing or borrowing this family. Don't get me wrong, I love you all, but I'm a Walker not a Scott or a Davis, I feel different. I don't want to change my last name but I'd like to add Davis at the end, you know ?" Sam confessed a bit smiled at her._

"_Hey sweetie, there's nothing to be ashamed of, I'm sure Brooke would cry out of joy if you ask her that." Sam laughed. "If you tell her what I've just told you, you're dead." Sam warned. Peyton laughed. "Alright Sam, but you know what ? I'm really waiting the day when you'll let Brooke show what you're truly feeling inside because I know you act like you don't care and all, but we all know you do." Peyton winked at her niece and slowly walked out of the teen's room._

_Later Peyton and Lucas went back home. They were about to sleep when Peyton spoke. "I've got an interesting conversation with Sam today." She said._

"_Really ? What was it about ?" Lucas asked._

"_She doesn't feel like part of this family, she loves us all, but she feels a bit...out of it." Peyton replied._

"_Did you make her feel better about that ?" her husband demanded._

"_I don't know, I just reassured her that we love her." _

"_Good." Lucas said._

_After a few minutes, Peyton spoke again. "Lucas, I know you and Sam haven't really have time to talk and get to know each other better yet, but she really is a nice kid, and I really like her. I was wondering...What do you think of Sawyer Karen Samantha Scott ?" she asked a bit nervous. Lucas smiled, he turned to his wife and kissed her. "This name is perfect."_

_The next day when every one knew "Samantha" was the final name chosen for Peyton and Lucas's baby they all approved. Samantha tried to suppress her happiness but they all saw she was truly happy about it._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

"She's so tiny !" Jamie exclaimed when he saw Sawyer.

"Yes she is." Lucas said.

"So, Jamie James, how are you feeling about your new cousin ?" Nathan asked.

"I feel great !" he shouted. The adults laughed at Jamie's excitement.

"So, where are Haley and Brooke ?" Peyton asked. Nathan's face darken.

"What's wrong ?" Peyton asked worried.

"Mom and aunt Brooke are in South Carolina, they're trying to save Sam." Jamie explained still looking at his cousin.

"What ?" Peyton and Lucas asked in disbelief.

"We didn't want to disturb you with that." Nathan confessed.

"Nathan, I was pregnant not dying !" Peyton shouted. Nathan glanced at Lucas for help.

"Honey, I'm sure Sam's alright, she's with Brooke and Haley afterall, nothing will happen to her. You need to rest. I'll see what I can do." Lucas said but Peyton wasn't convinced yet.

"I promise evything will be fine. Trust me." Lucas gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Just sleep." Peyton was worried but she also was exhausted so she listened to her husband and quickly fell asleep. "I hope so." She mumbled before closing her eyes.


End file.
